


[Podfic] Down To Zero

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a while to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Down To Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down to Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14372) by cimmerians. 



> Still so incredibly grateful for the gift of this author's writing!

[Down To Zero](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/5081.html)  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Word Count: 11,134  


Length: 1:26:37  
Download: [MP3|79.3MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?91qk9bw25nc5a9i)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Gratitudes: I am grateful to AubreyLi, as always, for her incredible generosity and kindness to a struggling author; and for once again letting me peek at her sexy, sexy brain. I am also grateful to Lil-Lis for in-process feedback and cheerleading, and to Simone for being so damn beautiful and smart and sweet, and for bringing grace into my life every day. Finally, gratitude to my beloved Andrew, for last-minute readership and affirmation.
> 
> Author’s endnotes: After defiantly embracing my identity as a one-trick pony for writing story after story about resolving emotional problems through sexual intimacy, I started thinking about what it might be like to write a story where the intimacy developed before the sex did. I’m a rebel and I’ll never-ever be any good.
> 
> A note on the timeline: I am aware that this story would be a lot clearer if I had attached dates to show the progression of things. However, I resisted that suggestion (made by two of the four advance readers) for this reason: I really wanted this story to ‘float’, timewise, particularly the ending—I really didn’t want to put a date on ‘and here’s when they got together’. So I stitched in date-referential things here and there (and hopefully didn’t chronologically screw the pooch on those), and let the end just… be. I’m an asshole. Just go with it.
> 
> This is yet another in my series of weird/internal/minimalist CrissColfer fics brought on my listening moonily to way too much Joan Armatrading. In this case, [Down to Zero](http://youtu.be/Brp8Va8XVQw). Hence the title.


End file.
